Enemies On The Road To
by viridianaln9
Summary: Young Justice/Justice League Fic AU: Batwoman knowing about the Justice Lords, if Lex Luthor wins the Presidency Election, must do something she never expected. She must run for Presidency herself, with the world and her life in Danger, will she be able to handle it. Birthday present for angelvan105


**Enemies On The Road To**

Summary: **Young Justice/Justice League Fic AU: Batwoman knowing about the Justice Lords, if Lex Luthor wins the Presidency Election, must do something she never expected. She must run for Presidency herself, with the world and her life in Danger, will she be able to handle it.**

Note: **So this is a one-shot and it was asked for **_**angelvan105**_**, Happy Birthday, I hope you like it.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Enemies On The Road To **

Superman was looking at the announcement with the rest of the Original Seven and everyone was in shock. When the announcement was done, he turned it off and like the rest they were looking at the woman sitting there looking incredibly bored.

"You've got to be kidding." Flash said.

"Are you serious about this?" Hal Jordan asked.

"I believe it is a great endeavor." Aquaman said.

"How will you handle all of your work?"J'onn asked concerned.

"You cannot even…." Wonder Woman didn't get to finish before he person they were trying to crème smacked her fist into the table.

"Did any of you have other great ideas?" Batwoman demanded.

"No…"

"Exactly, unlike you I don't want Luthor to end up in the presidency…."

"Do you really think he will?" Flash asks.

"He already did." Batwoman said.

"We are not them." Superman said.

"No, are you so sure about that we did send one of our villains to the Phantom Zone like Gods, not only that but the catalyst for that world happening was one thing." Batwoman said.

"B…"

"That one variable was Lex Luthor gaining the presidency, now this is my choice not any of yours do I make myself incredibly clear." Batwoman said.

"He is going to try something against you."

"I am aware of that." Batwoman answered.

"You won't get to be Batwoman anymore." Hal said.

"That is not something you need to worry about." Batwoman said.

"Well for all its worth, I'll vote or you." Flash said with a smile.

#

The rest of the Original Seven had left and the only ones left were Superman and Batwoman, Superman who had been quiet after what he had said.

"You are awfully quiet?" she told him.

"How do you expect me to react?" he asked her.

"I honestly don't know." Batwoman said.

"You are going to put your life in danger, Lex will not back down and he will try to find everything to use against you."

"I am aware of that, but he is planning something besides being President, you just fought Captain Marvel on that fact, he thinks that he isn't planning anything, you and I do." Batwoman said.

"I think we just become too paranoid." Superman said.

"No, we both know Luthor." Batwoman said.

"Nothing will change your plans."

"No."

"What about Gotham?" Clark asked because this was Clark and Batwoman took of her cowl making sure the camera were block in that room.

"Rachel will be taking over for me." Brianna told him.

"Are you certain of this, the company?"

"Fox is already there and with Rachel and Tim they can handle it." she said. "Jason is taking care of the other side of Gotham and Damian will be Rachel's Robin."

"You have everything plan."

"Hopefully."

"I'll help you." He told her.

"Is good to have a reporter on my side I suppose." She told him.

"Don't be like that Brianna." Clark told her.

"I would appreciate your help." Brianna said and she hated the fact that she had to say that. "Luthor is going to use everything I did before I had my kids."

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

"Mom! Mother!" the screams could be heard from the Manor and Brianna tried not to sigh. Jason, Tim and Damian came and all three seemed to have scowls on their faces. Rachel was behind them and she was rolling her eyes and seemed annoyed. Brianna had an idea on what the subject it was.

"What is the matter?" she asked.

"Mother I wish to know, why it is that Rachel will be getting your cowl." Damian asked.

"I don't know Damian, maybe because Rachel is a female and I am called Batwoman." Brianna replied.

"But I am…"

"Rachel will have the cowl." Brianna said.

"Mom, we need to talk to you." Rachel said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$ **

The entire family was getting a bit annoyed when he pictures were being taken but they bared the brunt of it since reporters were there too. It was an entire interview for the whole family. They were all in suits and dresses.

"_Miss Wayne, how do you feel about running for president?"_ one of the reporters asked.

"I feel, like everyone who runs for this particular position, I feel confident and I hope to make a change to the country, to make the world a safer place." She said politely.

"_Miss Grayson-Wayne, how do you feel about your Mother running for President?" _

"I feel incredibly proud of my Mother for doing this, I know she knows what she is doing and will have the capability to do it without any problem." She said with a smile.

"_Who will be running Wayne Enterprises in your stead?"_ the reporter asked.

"The company will be run by both my daughter Rachel and my son Timothy in my absence." Brianna replied.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$ **

Lex was pissed off.

"What is she thinking?" Lex asked Mercy.

"I do not know sir." She answered.

"Really, does she really believe that she can beat me in this." he didn't ask that, he kept looking at the advertisement at the press conference.

"Do you plan on something, sir?" Mercy asked.

"Of course I am." Lex said. "It would be a shame if the Wayne tragedy happens again if she is not careful."

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Brianna was kind of expecting this to happen. When the knock came to her office, she answered properly.

"Come in." she answered. The door opened and the man that came in a suit made one of her eye-brows come up.

"Brianna is good to see you." Lex said.

"Hello, Mr. Luthor." She replies politely.

"Come on, Brianna its Lex for you as always." He said. "Just because we are about to be campaign rivals it does not mean we must forget that we know each other for such a long time."

"Right…is there something you need Lex, I don't have a lot of time as you can see I have some paper work I must attend too." she told him, she could see the twitch in his face, which he tried to hide.

"I was wondering if you wanted to have lunch with me?" he asked her.

"I do apologize Lex, but I am having lunch with my family I did promise them." She told them.

"Well, I just wanted to make sure you were alright." Lex said.

"No, why do you say that?"

"Well, I was just saying since you are going to run for President, I do hope you understand as well as I do that accident can happen." He told her seeming to be worried about her. "I mean I don't think that Gotham or your children could handle another accident, like you did."

Brianna froze at that. She shook her head from the memory that wanted to come out, the memory of her on the ground with both of her parents.

"Now Lex, is that a threat?" she asked.

"No of course not Brianna, dear I would never do something like that, I know in the past I didn't have such a great thing, but now I do and I just want you to be safe." Lex said.

"I will take that into consideration." She told him.

"That is all I asked."

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

"He said what?" Clark demanded. He had come to visit her on to Wayne Manor. The moment she had arrived, he had already being in her office.

"You heard exactly, what he told me Clark." She told him. She knew he would be keeping a close ear and eyes on her from now on even if it was a bit annoying.

"He threatens you in no uncertain words." He told her. "Don't go into alleys."

"I won't be going anywhere but campaigns." Brianna told him.

"Brianna, please don't take your security for granted."

"I am not Clark, who do you take me for?" she demanded of him.

"That's the reason exactly I am telling you." Clark told her. "You and I both know you will let Lex get close."

"No I won't, look I may look as if I don't care but I will not leave my children without a parent." She told him. Clark looked at Brianna and he knew that he had crossed a line.

"Look, Brianna, I am just worried about you." Clark said.

"I know." She told him.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

The Presidential Campaigns on both sides were brutal, Brianna was bringing in her A-game and showing she could play very well the politics game. Lex was also doing the same thing and he was buying certain area. But the debates were coming and that was something both would have to brush on.

#

Brianna was getting ready to get down the stage of one of her campaigns, when suddenly shots were heard and screaming as well. Brianna tried to find out where the gun-shot were coming from. Before she could do anything she was taken out of the danger zone. She looked up to see Superman carrying her.

"Who was it?"

"Sportsmaster." Superman replied.

#

"_What do you need think of Miss Wayne joining the Presidential race?"_ they asked Lex.

"I think, it is very brave of her to want to run." Lex said. "We all know it is just a hobby, she may be bored."

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Lex and Brianna looked at each other after the debate.

"Brianna, that was a good debate don't you think?" he asked her.

"Of course it is." Brianna said.

"We both know I won this round."

"I am not so sure, I can assure you, and for me this is not a hobby." Brianna said with a smile on her face.

#

"_Mr. Luthor, what do you think you will do with the villains and superheroes around the world?" _

"I will make sure the villains are safe behind bars, so that way we have no need for our cape heroes. If we wish to take care of a problem, we must also take care of the heroes since they bring the evil here" Luthor said. "I don't believe my opponent knows much of this considering, she lives in parties which do not help."

"_Miss Wayne, your response." _

"The villains of the world need to be reform giving them the chance to show they could function in our society. If given the chance they could give us surprises." Brianna said and hit Luthor with the punch. "Why, my opponent is a reform villain himself, pardon for what he did to the world, why won't other villains give the same results. Luthor is a great example of villain reformation, that is something I would plan, the superheroes are allies who would protect us from outside threat but we would be looking for fortify our defenses."

#

"Wayne is doing really well." Lois said to Clark.

"I know." Clark sounding proud, he knew the woman could defend herself but this was really good.

"The polls are saying that she is the favorite as of now." Lois said.

"We all know that can change." Vicky Vale said out of nowhere.

"I know, from what can be seen Brianna is making the bigger splash." Lois said.

"I do agree on you with that, she is a single mother, runs a company and has four children that are on their own to greatness." Vicky said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

It was getting ready to the end of the election and both Brianna and Lex were pulling everything in their arsenal to win. Brianna had been getting threats against her life, not only her but her children as well. She had to get some body-guards (disguise heroes) to take care of their personas.

"This is getting ridiculous." Rachel told Brianna as they were both in the Bat-cave.

"You know the reasons." Brianna said.

"It's not that, just I hate being taken care of like that, feels like I have to have my batarang in my hand instead of case." Rachel told her.

"Lex is making his anger very obvious."

"He's using other villains for it." Rachel said. "I got the entire list and we are working to put them in jail before the election."

"Very well." Brianna said. 'I have a feeling he will plan something big, on election day, not caring about the outcome."

"We are already planning on that, we're going to have both teams on the look-out." Rachel said. "I have to plans do you want to look over them?"

"Alright." Brianna said. It wasn't like she didn't trust her daughter, she did but she wanted to make sure and add contingency plans for it.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Everyone in the U.S.A. and around the world were paying attention to Election Day, since it would tell them who would be President.

#

"This is it." Lex said with a smirk.

"Of course sir." Mercy said.

"We get to show the world, that I would make a better president than a play-girl." Lex said with a smirk. He was going to win the election he knew that.

#

Brianna was nervous; she knew this would change everything, if she won she wouldn't be able to focus on the League. She would have to worry about the country and all of her moves would have to be to keep everything safe.

"You're going to do alright." Clark told her.

"Thank-you, Clark but I have no idea what you are talking about." She told him.

"Yes, you do." he told her.

"Shut-up, Clark." She said and walked away making him smile.

"I will later, Brianna." He told her.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

They were different parties and everyone was waiting for the results. From what they could see it was really close. Brianna was standing with her family close and when the last votes were in everyone on her side began to scream and shout in cheers.

"Congratulations, Madam President." They told her and she went out with everyone and they were cheering.

#

When Briana was doing the oath of Presidency, she knew something bad was going to happen, she knew because she was keeping an eye on Luthor. So when the villains attacked, she was not surprise, and everyone could see that the heroes were coming in as well. Superman got her in his arms.

"Why am I not surprise?" she told him.

"It's Lex and he has always been a sore loser." Superman told her.

They got the villains inside the cells and Brianna was able to make her speech that had people cheering for her.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Epilogue- Presidency_

Much to Lex's displeasure Brianna Wayne became to be known as a really good President to end up getting a second term (she hadn't wanted run, but she was convinced by the League) She was able to stop a lot of crime from happening with the help of the Justice League, who became the governments allies without the government actually running them. She was able to build orphanages and help for the people. She reformed a few villains and she was known to being brutal and efficient in proposals and overseas allies. She was able to clean out a lot of the corruption in the police force and help the youth creating projects for energy and other resources.

People wouldn't complain about her and many seemed sad to let her go, when she finally ended her Presidency, but afterwards she still help keeping a lot of the things she build stay open.

**The End **

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **I hope you guys like the story. Don't forget to review. **


End file.
